The Masked Bandit
by ATHPluver
Summary: In the year 3011, the Middle District of Ba Sing Se has a big bandit problem. The most wanted is the Masked Bandit. No one knows who he is but the two police groups, the Reds and Blues, need to know. Rated M for language and suggestive themes. Kataang
1. Chapter 1

**A lightning bolt of inspiration totally hit me! **** If any of you have seen the Manga **_**Wolf's Rain**_**, then you'll know what I'm talking about here: In this future, people live modernly but the technology and laws/ways are really futuristic. You'll see. It takes place during the year 3011. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

4 September 3011, 7:00 PM

The lights flashed as the cars zoomed down the streets of Ba Sing Se. The two of them, breathing hard, were running as fast as they could away from the blaring sirens and shining lights.

"We need backup!" Zuko roared into the radio. "I repeat! We need backup! They're too fast."

Sokka, who was in the Blues office, checked the radar.

"Sending backup," he informed Zuko, typing in a code in the large computer.

Back in the chase, one of the bandits pulled out their gun and shot it at a tire. The bullet hit it and the car skidded off into a building. Zuko and the rest of the team kept going.

"We need backup to ambush them," Zuko said into the radio. "Blues at the front, Reds the back. NOW!"

But too late, the two bandits leapt out of sight.

"Damn it!" Zuko shouted, slamming on the breaks. "They got away."

A car pulled up next to him and Sokka got out, scowling in the direction the bandits fled. Zuko rolled down his window.

"Damn cowards," he growled. "Come back and fight us!"

He pulled out his gun and shot three times in that direction, as if they would surrender. Nothing happened.

"Why the hell do they do this?" he grumbled, shoving the gun back into the holster.

"I dunno but we need to find out," Zuko said, getting out of his car. "The only good thing out of this is that the Reds and Blues are working together."

Sokka chortled. "Yeah, for once."

"I just wish we knew who they were. If we did, they'd be easier to catch."

"We just know their fake names."

"Yeah… The Blind Bandit and the… what was the other one again?"

"The Masked Bandit."

-0-

In this time, crime is wild. Especially in the Middle District of Ba Sing Se. The two most wanted criminals were the Masked Bandit and the Blind Bandit, who have stolen everything they thought valuable. The District was divided into two police forces: the Reds and Blues. Most people chose what side they were on but some said they remained loyal to the old ways and stayed mutual in sides. The Reds and Blues weren't too friendly with each other. But ever since these two bandits showed, they're only goal is to capture them and send them into the hands of justice.

Sokka was a highly respected cop from the Blue's side. He was a good looking young man of twenty-nine. He had brown hair that dangled to his neckline and in his face sometimes and he had a little facial hair. He felt it was his job to protect his younger sister, Katara and knew he was responsible for anything that happened to her.

Zuko was also respected but he was a little more serious in his work. He was a man of thirty. Very small stubble on his face and his black hair fell in front of his eyes; in front of the red scar that he received from his own father. He didn't care much for anyone but his friends and his beloved girlfriend Mai.

Ba Sing Se was, by living, quite modern. The buildings were all a similar tan. From the years they've been standing, they seemed to be crumbling yet sturdy. The skies were clear and life was pleasant.

Technologically, the city was beyond advanced. Advances only some people could dream of. No, no jetpacks. The computers were so high tech, it could not only tell who the person is by DNA but their personal life, location, permanent record, and pretty much anything you wanted. Nearly everyone put this advancement to good use.

The only problem that the world had, mostly in the Earth Country, was that the cities were spread out. You couldn't reach the city without a good plan in the trip. The cities were so far apart, no one really knew what was going on in the other areas.

4 September 3011, 7:35 PM

Sokka walked inside the apartment to find his sister on the phone with someone. She was chatting happily. He smiled at her. She turned, grinned, and waved at him. He threw his keys onto the table and strode to the couch. He sank into it, groaning. Sokka heard her end the conversation and then come over to him.

"Rough day?" she asked, sitting on his right.

He nodded. "They got away."

"Again?" she said, looking astonished. "This is getting stupid. Who are they?"

He shrugged. Katara sighed and stretched a little.

"I saved you some dinner," she told him. "It's on the counter. Your favorite."

She stood and walked into her room.

"Thanks, sis," he called after her.

Sokka also got to his feet and walked into the kitchen to wolf down the chicken she had made. It was still warm. This is what he needed, he thought slowly, a break after a chase.

He burped and stretched. But this wasn't the time to sleep. He needed to work until nine tonight at home. So, after grabbing a can of soda, he went into the office, where the big computer was waiting. He sat in his chair and turned on his earpiece to get transmission from fellow police. He heard two rookies having a stupid conversation and he told them off for it and demanded they get back to work. He had to send a few units downtown to arrest a drug dealer and, with the technology, was able to get him in time before he reached his destination. It soon became ten o'clock and Sokka had bags under his eyes, from the crash he had from all the sugar in the soda. He told the others at the office he had to turn in and they bid him goodnight.

Sokka stood and turned off the headpiece. He stretched and trudged his way into his room.

5 September 3011, 8:00 AM

The next morning, Sokka strode into the office wearing his polo blue and black shirt, black pants, and blue boots. His holster securely on his side, holding his gun. A donut was in his hand and a cup of coffee was in the other.

"Hey, Sokka!" called Shen, a young rookie. "Did you hear about Haru's Place?"

"No," Sokka said, going to his desk and placing his breakfast on the table. "What about it?"

"He's having a Happy Hour tonight. You coming?" Shen asked, sitting as his own desk, next to Sokka's.

Haru ran Haru's Place, obviously. It was a popular bar in the Middle District and was usually packed.

"Is it a private party?" Sokka said, putting an ear piece in.

"No, just for anyone," replied another rookie, Justin.

"Great, the rooks are telling me about the hot parties," Sokka smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" asked Shen.

"No, not until noon," Sokka said. "And by the way, you two, stop chatting on the job. Rookies or not, you're on full patrol."

"Yes, sir," the two said in unison, returning to work.

Sokka began to type in the codes, starting to help cops on patrol look for minor crimes. The phone rang and Sokka clicked his ear piece.

"Is this Blue Offices?" Zuko chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah, Zuko. What's up?" Sokka grinned, locating him on the computer in a heartbeat.

"You hear about Haru's Place?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Sokka responded. "I did. You hear about the no talking on a phone and driving law?"

"Dumb ass, I'm pulled over," Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "I'm also on speaker. There's a big difference."

"Sure, sure. So, Haru's."

"Yeah, a lot of people are going. You gonna go?"

"No, Katara might. I mean, she knows practically everything."

"Ha! Yeah. Plus, Haru is an ex so he would've called her saying what's going on."

"Probably," Sokka agreed. "You going?"

"No, I got night duty," Zuko said bitterly.

"Poor guy," Sokka teased. "I got to go, minor crime down Gas."

"See ya," Zuko said.

The call ended. Hakoda, Sokka's father and the chief, walked over.

"Hello, Sokka," he said. "Not on duty today?"

"No, later," Sokka replied. "Anything you need me to do?"

"I want you to tell Katara to be careful at the party tonight," Hakoda grinned. "You know how she gets with her friends."

Sokka laughed. "I know."

5 September 3011, 6:56 PM

"Promise you'll be careful?" Sokka asked Katara as she sat by the mirror, letting the robotic make up applier, something Ty Lee had begged the local inventor, Teo, to build, do its job.

"Yeah, yeah," Katara snarled, getting tired of her brother's nagging.

"And… I don't want to have to arrest you again."

"That was once. Mai and Suki had spiked my drink because they thought it would be funny. It wasn't my fault."

Sokka sighed. "Just, stay out of trouble."

"Okay! Okay, I will," Katara promised.

She got up, removing just a smidge of make up.

"I'll see you around," she said, leaving the apartment.

Katara proceeded down stairs, to find Mai's black car waiting with Suki and Ty Lee and, of course, Mai in it.

"Hey!" she chimed, sitting in the back, next to Ty Lee. "Are we picking up Yue?"

"No, she's not coming. She said she has too much work to do for her evening classes," Mai said, starting the engine.

The four of them drove down to Haru's Place. Mai got them a good parking spot and they walked into the bar. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Haru bounded over to them, greeting them happily.

"Hey!" he grinned, hugging each of them.

"Hi, Haru!" Katara said. "It's great to be here."

"Great to have you," he said. "Happy Hour is right now. Drinks are half off."

"Cool. Thanks, Haru," Mai winked and the girls strode over to the bar.

They sat and ordered their drinks. The door opened and closed many times. Laughing and shouting clashed as Haru's Happy Hour blasted on and on. Soon, the party died down and people left. Mai and Suki were tending to a poor Ty Lee in the restroom, who had one too many. The number people in the bar was sparse now. At least seven people were hanging around at this hour. The door opened and a young man walked in, looking quite disgruntled. He sat on a stool next to Katara.

"Two shots of whatever, please. And make it quick," he mumbled to the bartender.

"Rough day?" Katara smirked, stirring her Blackout Grin.

He glanced at her with his stormy grey eyes. He smiled.

"I guess you can say that," he shrugged.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Ah, running from the authorities takes the wind outta you," he grinned.

She raised her eyebrow at him. The man laughed.

"I'm kidding," he said.

Katara sighed in relief. "Thank the Spirits. I was about to tell you I would have to turn you in."

"What? You a cop?" he said.

"No, my brother and father are," she replied, taking a swig of her drink.

"I see. So you're a goody goody snitch," he said, giving the bartender money for his two drinks.

She laughed. "I have to be. They'll get fired if they know I had contact with a criminal and didn't do anything about it," she explained, draining her drink. "Hit me again."

The bartender took her drink and began to make it again.

"Aren't you worried that your dad or brother will come and arrest you for drinking under age?" he said.

"How young do you think I am?" she asked him.

"Eighteen."

"Sweet. I'm ten years older than that."

"So twenty eight?"

"Who can count so well?" she giggled, giving him a sarcastic pat on the head. The bartender returned Katara's drink.

"Hardy har, har," he said, combing his hand through his black hair. "I'm twenty six."

"Ah, just a young guy," she said.

"To youth," he toasted.

They clinked glasses and drained them.

The man smacked his lips. "That was good. What's this called?"

"Kevorkian," the bartender responded. "Want another round?"

"Sure," they said.

"But, I did get arrested once," Katara said.

"Really? What for?" he asked.

"My friends spiked my drink as a joke at Ty Lee's twenty seventh birthday last year. Sokka, my brother, came and shut down the party around two in the morning to find me like that. He had no choice but to arrest me," she said.

"Did you do time?"

"No. I just got a really long lecture and I was on probation for a week."

"No kiddin'."

"Yup."

The bartender gave them their drinks and they drank them slowly.

"Are you from around here?" she asked.

"Naw. I'm from the old Temple Districts," he replied.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? I heard there aren't many from there left"

"Nope. Not many," he said gruffly.

Mai came back with Suki and a pale Ty Lee.

"We should go before... Erm... Ty Lee needs to go home," she said as Suki rubbed Ty Lee's back.

"Oh," Katara said, a little downcast. She was really enjoying this man's company.

"You girls can go," he said. "I can drive her home."

Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Alrighty," Mai said, a little uneasily.

"You can trust him," Katara assured. "He's not like that."

"I'm not buzzed. This is our last round anyway," he promised.

Mai shrugged and the girls walked out of Haru's Place. Soon afterward, the two paid for their drinks and followed the girls' footsteps. He led her to a car and they got in it.

"Where to, my friend?" he asked, turning on the gas.

"Twenty Fifth on Stream," she replied. "55567."

"Alright," he said.

They drove there in a pleasant silence. He stopped in front of the old building and nodded.

"Here we are," he said.

"Yeah," she said, getting out of the car. He rolled down the window as she turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"No prob," he said. "Hey… What's your name?"

"Katara."

"I'm Aang."

"It was nice meeting you," she said.

"Likewise."

With that, he drove away, leaving her there, feeling amazed. Katara stretched a little and walked into the house.

**How's that for the first chapter? Huh, huh? Please review! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am such a slacker. WARNING: This chapter (at the end) has violent images so DON'T read it if you can't handle stuff like that. Anyway, after working on this for forever, I have it out to the public.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>5 September 3011, 10:45 PM<p>

Sokka was rubbing his eyes as Katara walked inside the door.

"Hey," he mumbled. "How was the thing?"

"Fine," Katara replied, throwing her keys on the table. "Did you stay up for me?"

"What-? Oh, no. I was up to help out a few cops with a break in," Sokka said.

"Masked Bandit?" she asked.

"No, no. Some jackass who thought he could rob a family owned place," he replied. "The Masked Bandit doesn't take much from little businesses like that. He takes from the bank and stuff like that. He raids small towns and larger cities in Ba Sing Se."

"Did you catch the 'jackass'?"

"Yeah. He's being put in prison by now and have the trial he demanded. Who dropped you off anyway? That wasn't Mai's car I heard. The brakes were rougher."

"Oh, just some guy I met."

Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"Some guy, huh?" he said quietly.

"Shut up, Sokka. He was just someone I met at the bar. We had a few drinks and he took me home," Katara said, shaking her head at her brother. "Mai and Suki had to take Ty Lee home so Aang dropped me off."

"Aang?"

"Yes. That's his name. He's a really nice guy. So stop acting like I can't take care of myself."

Sokka gave Katara a look that said, "Oh really?" and she glared at him.

"I can," she declared.

"Riiiiight," he said. "Like you took care of yourself when they spiked your drink."

"One time! That happened once," she argued. "I had no clue. Goodnight."

"Whatever!" Sokka grinned.

* * *

><p>10 September 3011, 8:12 AM<p>

Five days later, Katara was with Yue in the outside Farmer's Market and Merchant Stores. They were looking for groceries and anything they could afford and needed. Yue was skimming a booth for jewelry and was absorbed in a beautiful opal necklace.

"Doesn't it feel weird that we still have little markets like this?" Katara asked her.

"No," Yue said, not taking her gaze from the neckwear. "I'm glad we keep traditional things. Hundreds of years ago, this was considered normal and now we only have these every month. Otherwise, we shop regularly. In the stores and stuff like that."

Katara looked at the necklace and smiled.

"That's really pretty," she said.

"You have good taste, Katara," said a husky voice.

Yue and Katara looked behind them to find-.

"Aang!" Katara grinned. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He smiled. "Five days to be correct. But hey, who's counting?"

"Who's this?" Yue asked her friend.

"Oh, this is Aang," Katara said, gesturing to the younger man. "Aang, this is Yue. I met him at Haru's Happy Hour last week."

"Man, I miss everything!" Yue pouted.

Aang laughed. "Well, you didn't miss much. It wasn't as packed and loud as usual but it was still pretty bad-ass."

"Nice," Katara smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking out the market before it closes. I wanted to see if I could come here with my friend when it opens next. She's out of town right now so I'm gonna have to wait."

"Where'd your friend go?" Yue asked.

"Gaoling, that little Noble village in the center of the Earth District," Aang replied. "It's not far but she goes there from time to time to visit relatives."

"That's nice," Katara said, smiling. "Do you have any plans tonight? Sokka's having a get together at our place if you wanna come."

"Uh, let me check," Aang said, pulling out his phone. He looked at the calendar alerts and smiled.

"I have nothing planned," he said. "I'd love to come. When is it?"

"It's at six but you might want to show up around 6:15 because Sokka will complain that any other time is too early or late," Katara said.

Yue laughed. "That's Sokka for you."

Aang grinned. "I'll get there ASAP."

"Great," Katara said. "See you then."

"Later," Aang waved, walking away from the girls.

Katara's eyes followed his figure until the crowd swallowed him. Yue eyed her friend in suspicion.

"You _like_ him!" she said, giggling.

"What? No!" Katara blushed, turning away from the older girl. "He's just a really charming guy. He's a friend. Not even a friend. More like an acquaintance. I barely know him."

"Whatever, Katara," Yue smirked. "You like him."

Katara ignored her as they walked back to Yue's car.

* * *

><p>10 September 3011, 6:14 PM<p>

"Ugh, where is everyone!" Sokka growled.

"It's only one minute until your 'perfect hour'," Katara said, putting quotes around "perfect hour".

"So what? I-," Sokka began but the doorbell rang as the clock turned to 6:15. Katara smiled as she watched her brother answer the door.

There were five people there. One was Zuko, who stepped in followed by Mai. Suki and Yue walked in closely followed by Aang.

"You made it on time," Katara said, laughing at him.

"I guess I did," Aang grinned.

"Sokka, this is Aang. He's the one that drove me home the other day," Katara said, looking at her brother with slight worry.

The cop nodded at Aang, who extended a hand, smiling warmly.

"Pleased to meet you, Sokka," Aang said.

Sokka seemed to process that Aang was an okay guy, so he brightened up his face and shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Sokka said finally.

Soon, more people trickled in and Aang found himself surrounded by rowdy, loud, and drunk police officers from the Blue Offices. Katara and the girls were the only ones not singing badly and dancing into furniture. Katara beckoned him over and he gratefully walked towards her, Ty Lee, Suki, Yue, and Mai.

"You doing alright?" Yue said, smiling.

"I thought this was a small thing," Aang said, watching Zuko, who was more or less tipsy, jump out of the way as Sokka and a couple of other cops danced into the living room.

"Not even close," Mai said.

"Well, what's the occasion?" Aang asked.

"It's celebrating… well, kind of celebrating, not really, the day the Blues were formed," Katara replied. "Most of the office is here but all those guys," she pointed to a group of young looking police officers, "are rookies. They're the designated drivers. They have to wait to become one of the monsters."

Aang laughed. "That's a good way to put it."

The party raged on and soon, the poor rookies were loading the drunken cops into their cars. Sokka and Zuko had crashed on the couch and the girls were cleaning up. Aang began to help, feeling they would get the job done faster if he pitched in.

"Y'know, I was thinking of joining the cops," Aang told Katara as they threw plastic cups into a recycling bag.

"And turn out like those poor rookies?" she grinned.

"No. Just part time," Aang shrugged. "Do you think your brother can hook me up?"

"I'll ask my Dad. He's the Chief," Katara said, tying the bag and tossing it into a corner.

* * *

><p>11 September 3011, 12:00 pm<p>

Sokka woke up, his eyes tired and throbbing from the party. He found himself lying on the couch, the TV playing some stupid movie. The 3D effects surprised him a little but then again, all televisions are 3D these days.

"Wha- what time is it?" he moaned.

"Noon," Katara, who was sitting on the couch as well, said simply. She was on her laptop and a hologram Sokka couldn't make out was on the platform they appear on. "You totally crashed last night," she went on. "It was quite something."

He groaned again and slumped back onto the couch. He placed both his hands over his face.

"Aang wanted me to ask you if he could train to be a cop," she went on, looking at the hologram with interest.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, his voice muffled by his hands. "Do you think he has what it takes?"

"Possibly," she shrugged. "He seemed really interested."

"I'll talk to Dad about it..."

"Well, you can call him right now. It's Sunday."

Sokka moaned, once again, and rolled over on his side so he was facing away from the T.V.

"I hate people," she heard him mutter.

Katara laughed and threw his phone at his head. "Get up!"

Sokka mumbled curses under his breath and grabbed the phone from his forehead. He dialed Hakoda's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Good afternoon, my son," Hakoda chuckled. "At home?"

"Yeah... um, are we looking for new recruits?" Sokka said.

"Not at the moment why?"

"Katara's friend Aang was looking for a police position... if that's alright."

"I can check it out if we have any free positions," Hakoda said. "I'll call you when I found out."

"Thanks, Dad," Sokka said, rubbing the palm of his hand on his forehead. He hung up the phone and then glanced at his sister. "You're welcome," he said, standing up and stretching.

Katara looked up at him. "Thank you."

Sokka yawned and trudged to his room. "I'm gonna take a short nap to get this crick outta my neck."

"You do that," Katara said, returning to the computer's hologram projector.

* * *

><p>15 September 3011, 6:00 pm<p>

Katara and Aang were led by Sokka down a long, narrow hallway towards the sound of gunshots. Hakoda was waiting for them by a metal door where the noises were being made.

"Hello, Aang," Hakoda said. "Now, it's not everyday that we hire new recruits but since the Masked Bandit has been running around, we're losing members left and right due to injuries and resignations."

Aang bowed and said, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

Hakoda opened the door and revealed a large Dojo like room. On one side, there was a fight area where rookies and long-time cops trained to fight without their weapons. On the other side, it was another room that led to a large shooting range.

"Which do you want to be tested on first?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Let's go with the fighting first," Hakoda said. "Rookies need to be skilled in both but they often jump at the opportunity to hold a gun."

"Alrighty then," Sokka said, taking off his polo shirt. "Let's do this. Come at me, Aang."

Aang looked perplexed but Katara nudged him towards her brother.

"Show him no mercy!" Katara barked, a grin across her face.

Aang removed his shirt to reveal sleek, blue arrow tattoos gliding down his back and arms. He stretched and entered the battle mat. Sokka yelled out in a dorky fashion as he charged towards Aang, who simply moved slightly to the left and stuck his foot out.

Sokka tripped and fell flat on his face. Katara and Hakoda had to contain their laughter as Sokka stood again.

"That was self defense! Come on and pretend I'm that son of a bitch the Masked Bandit! That oughtta get your blood pump-!" Sokka began but Aang cut him with a cry of and a few blows to the stomach and one on the face. Hakoda and Katara stared at the boys as Sokka fell, half impressed and half shocked. Aang was breathing hard, his fists clenched.

"Don't call me that!" he suddenly roared, grinding his teeth.

"What?" Sokka gasped, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't call you anything."

Aang blinked and shook his head rapidly. "Crap! Sokka, I'm sorry!"

After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Sokka laughed.

"No worries, man! I'm fine," he said, standing. "I have to admit, though: you pack a punch. No training needed there." He grabbed his shirt and tugged it on. "Let's go check your shooting skills."

"Sokka, are you sure you're alright?" Katara asked as Aang pulled on his shirt.

"I'm fine!" Sokka said, waving away his sister's worried comment. "Let's get this guy a gun, huh?"

"Careful, Son. He might shoot you this time," Hakoda grinned.

Sokka moved slightly away from Aang as he handed him the gun, earplugs, and goggles. Aang promised he wouldn't shoot anyone but the targets. The others moved back a little, their own equipment on, to observe Aang's fire.

Turns out, he was very skilled in shooting a gun. He got ten head shots and fired in the chest, legs, arms, and waist. Hakoda smiled, satisfied.

"Alright, Aang," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder after Aang had finished. "I think it's time for another test. Simulation."

"Simulation?" Aang repeated. "What do I have to do?"

"It's almost like a video game," Katara responded. "You know how kids have those helmets they put on their heads and it seems like they're transported into another world?" **(A/N: In this world, there are no gaming systems like an Xbox or Wii. It's all in the simulation helmets. They download the games by a wire. A/N)**

"Like that game 2010 Revenge?" Aang said, his eyebrows raised.

"Exactly," Sokka nodded. "Katara and I will be joining you inside. You'll see when we get there."

They left the Dojo and led him down another hallway. Hakoda pushed open another metal door and Aang's jaw dropped open. This was nothing like a simulation helmet. It's walls were covered with tubes wide and tall enough for a man to stand in, six on each side. A system of computers were in the middle with landscapes, weapons, and outfits on the screens. Wires covered the rooms and it was dark and dim. It was every gamer's dream.

"You will be put in these tanks with a simulation helmet on your head. I will determine your area, weapons, etc from here," Hakoda explained, moving towards the computers. "Each location has different targets and different objectives. If you die, you can either take off the helmet or wait for ten seconds to respawn. Any questions?"

Aang shook his head. So he, Sokka, and Katara stepped inside the tubes and the helmets came over their eyes. Aang suddenly felt as if his feet were gone from the cool metal floor of the tube and whisked onto a cement road. He opened his eyes and found himself no longer in the simulation room. He was in what looked like a post- apocalyptic Ba Sing Se. His jacket was no longer on his body. Instead, he was donning the Blue Police Force's battle suit. It was a camouflage vest with and long-sleeved police shirt, the Blue Force's emblem on the shoulders, blue and black pants, brown boots, a holster with both a pistol and a knife inside, and a black belt with the emblem. Aang's vision was blue, for a blue visor with a mic attached to it was over his eyes. An AA-12 was in his hand and an Accuracy International PM was on his back.

He looked about and saw Sokka and Katara in similar outfits but different weapons. Sokka was carrying an AB-5.45 and an AICS on his back. Katara was holding a F88S-A1C and an AMR-2 was slung over her back.

_Why is she fighting with us_? Aang thought as he watched her adjust her mic.

"You guys ready?" Sokka asked. His voice was right in Aang's ear. That was when Aang realized that Sokka was speaking through their mic.

"Ready," Katara said, smirking. "I may be a little rusty. I haven't 'played' these games in a while."

Aang and Sokka laughed.

"Alright then," Aang said, preparing his gun. "Let's go."

They split up and after three minutes, Aang heard a voice in his ear say, "First wave of enemies spawned. North west."

He moved toward the directions on his visor, that had digital information right before his eyes. His boots crunched gravel beneath him as he took cover behind a crumbling wall. Then he saw the enemy walking around, their guns ready to fire. Aang narrowed his eyes and aimed at the head of one of them. He closed his finger of the trigger and...

_BLAM!_

The head was blasted off of the enemy's shoulders. The others, began to shoot in Aang's direction but he took cover. More gun fire was heard and Aang peeked over to see Sokka charging in, his gun firing in all directions. Aang stared at him, his mouth gaping open and his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, he heard a groan right behind him and saw an enemy crumple to his death, his knife about to strike Aang.

"Up and at 'em, Rookie," he heard Katara say into his earpiece. He looked up at a roof of one of the buildings and saw her on top, sniper aimed at the corpse behind him. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks," he spoke into the mic. He moved in to help Sokka.

A good three hours they fought wave after wave of enemies. Then the voice from before spoke: "Final enemy spawning. South." Aang moved towards it and, to his horror, saw almost perfect recreations of the Masked Bandit and Blind Bandit. They were standing in the town square, their guns ready to fire. All Aang had left was his pistol and knife, having ran out of ammunition two waves ago. Sokka still had some for his sniper but, like Aang, Katara was also down to her pistol. They were grouped together behind a market, going over the plan.

"Aang, I want you to distract them," Sokka instructed. "Katara, take my sniper and go to the roof of the drug store. There, you can get the best shot since, out of the three of us, you are the best long range sniper."

"Right," Katara and Aang said. Sokka handed Katara the gun and she made her way towards the drug store.

"Why isn't she a cop?" Aang asked.

Sokka smirked. "Because she thinks killing people is wrong. And yet she finds simulations like these fun. But, whatever. I'll be taking my pistol and taking out the Blind Bandit while she gets the Masked."

"You can kill with just a measly pistol? Fat chance," Aang said.

"Don't doubt his skills," Katara's voice said. "He's pretty good."

"Let's waste these guys," Sokka said.

"Hell yeah," Katara said, her voice full of hatred.

Aang had no idea why he was feeling so hurt and afraid a the tone of their voices. He didn't even know why he was scared of the Bandits before him. All he could do was end the simulation and that would be that.

He rolled out and began shooting at them. They turned their attention onto Aang and shot right back. He ducked behind a wall and moved out slightly to shoot from their. Sokka ran and jammed his gun into the Blind Bandit's back and pulled the trigger, sending blood everywhere. She staggered away from him but he didn't let her get away. He finished the job by ending her pain with the knife.

While this was happening, Aang was still distracting the Masked Bandit so he didn't have time to save his partner in crime.

"Hurry up, Katara! I'm running out of ammo!" Aang cried into the mic.

But a sudden gun shot rang through the empty plaza and the head of the Masked Bandit rolled off of its shoulders. It was over.

"Bam," Katara said, a smile curving onto her lips.

Then the sensation from the beginning returned but he felt his feet enter his sneakers and the sound of the simulation room entered his ears. He opened his eyes and saw the helmet was off and he was staring through the tube's glass at Hakoda.

"Great job, you three," he said as the glass opened, allowing them to step out of the tubes. "Very impressive strategies and work. Aang, I will let you know whether or not I'll take you into consideration in about a week. But I'm thinking about taking you on so you can expect high praise." He smiled. "Even if you don't get it, I'll let you use the simulation room any time you want."

Aang nodded, a smile on his face. But in the pit of his stomach, he felt incredible fear. _The Masked Bandit was just a fake_, he kept reminding himself as he bid them goodbye. _Just a fake... but it seemed so real._

_Too real._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there's the second chapter. Don't give me that look. I'll update again soon. So yeah.<strong>

**I would like to apologize about the names of the guns. You'll have to forgive me since the only "violent" games I play are Grand Theft Auto and Red Dead Redemption so I had to do research for the guns...**

**(shifty eyes)**

**See you next time! Stay flamin'~!**


End file.
